No more teasing
by LadyOutlawTcf
Summary: Levy is tired of the sexual teasing. Lily is out leaving Levy and Gajeel alone. I suck at summaries. Gajeel X Levy pure Lemon/ smut with tiny funny moment. This is my second Fairy Tail fan fic.
1. chapter 1

Some back story

Fairy Tail had disbanded and much of Magnolia destroyed. Many of the Fairy Tail members had gone their own way. Fairy hills had been almost completely destroyed leaving many of the Fairy Tail mages without a home, that included the Solid script mage Levy McGarden. Her friends(more like lap dogs) Jet and Droy had moved into the next town over but even if they were to combine any jewel they had they wouldn't have had enough to get a three bedroom place for her to stay with them. Both Jet and Droy had offered her their room so she could stay but she refused she didn't want to put either of them out. Gajeel had been there when the three were talking about the living issue offered for Levy to stay with him and PantherLily since their place hadn't taken much damage and had an extra bedroom. Jet and Droy protested(just like everyone else they knew that Gajeel and Levy liked each other a lot more than they let on.) Ofcourse but Levy had made up her mind to stay with Gajeel. (Some where unknown Mirajane faints mumbling something about GaLe)

Its been a few months since Levy moved in with Gajeel and Lily


	2. 2

Gajeel and Levy were in the kitchen trying to figure out what to get to eat. Normally Lily was the tie breaker on what to get but he had gone to see the exceeds and hadn't been back in a couple of days. Levy sat on the black counter top as Gajeel leaned on it slowly getting closer to her. "Why don't we get pizza?" She thought out loud. "Nah we had pizza yesterday, what about..? No thats too expensive." Gajeel said before they both sigh together. Levy leans back on to her hands tired of the back and forth the two had going trying to figure out their meal for today. "I just want something to fill me up" she said. "Gihi" he laughs standing up from his spot. " I got something that will fill you up Shrimp" he says with a sexy tone. He moves himself between her legs that are dangling off the counter. Their faces are so close their lips are nearly touching.Levy began blushing flustered by the closeness and how much she wanted Gajeel but she knew what he was going to do next. It's what he always did. Gajeel pulled away suddenly leaving a flustered and slightly aroused Levy.

"I wish he would stop pulling away. I'm tired of all the damn teasing and torture. He does this everytime. I want him to fuck my brains out like he always teases me that he'll do" thought Levy as she scrunched her face letting out a sigh "stupid Gajeel."

"Why do I keep doing this? I don't deserve her. If I don't step back I'm not gonna be able to stop myself from kissing her or possibly more" Gajeel thought stepping back. " Its like theres moments I can't controll myself around her. She's just so beautiful, smart, and just so hot."

"It's been so long since I've been with anyone," Gajeel and Levy both thought.

Gajeel looks at her and sees her red scrunched face. "Fuck! Shes pissed at me." Gajeel flinches a bit and looks away blushing.

"L-lets just go with pizza." He says and starts to walk toward his room passing Levy. But stops when he feels her grab his arm pull him.

"Now is my chance" Levy thought as she reached for his arm stopping him and pulling him into a kiss. The height the counter gave her just the right height for his lips to be pulled staight to hers. At first Gajeel was surprised and stiffened but after a moment relaxed into the kiss. She pulled him closer kissing him deeper. She licked his bottom lip and he allowed her tounge to enter his mouth. They kiss like that for a little while exploring eachothre's mouths, until they need pull apart for air. "L-levy.." Gajeel begins to speak but is cut off by Levy. "I am sick and tired of all the torture and teasing. I don't wanna hear the self deprivation. I want you to pick me up, pin me against walls, throw me on the bed, j-just fuck me already!" Levy's face was red and filled with determination and hunger. Gajeel was surprised but with those words he couldn't hold himself back any longer. "Gihi" was all he could get out before they pulled each other back into a passion filled kiss this one far more hungry than the last. They separated only to remove his shirt and her dress. Levy wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom bumping into nearly everything on the way there.

He laid her on the bed keeping him self on top of her as she began to pull at the waist of his pants. He stood back allowing her to undo the button. With one quick movement his pants and boxers were off. Levy's eyes went wide as she saw his large pierced member. "Gihi. Like what you see Shrimp?" Gajeel asked grinning. Levy blushed slightly and began removing her bra then pulled him down into a kiss her tounge immediately exploring his mouth. He pulled her panties down and began rubbing her wet warmth with his finger before entering her walls were tight around the single index finger. Levy moaned.Gajeel hardened more at the moan and how tight she was. He couldn't wait much longer he needed to be inside of her. Gajeel slid his finger out receiving a slight wimper from her until he began to position his large hard cock at her small entrance. Slowly he pushed his way in causing a strong moan from the small bluenette. "S-shit Levy you're so tight I don't know how long I'm gonna last." Once he was in he began a slow pumping motion every movement was welcomed with a moan of pleasure from Levy and a slight grunt from himself. "F-faster Gajeel p-please," She breathed. He obliged grunting louder with each pump going faster. Gajeel felt himself getting closer but he didn't wanna stop she just felt so good. "Oh Gajeel please" Levy moaned. Levy moaning his name pushed him over the edge. Gajeel roared as he came deep inside of her falling to lay next to her. "S-shit! Levy I'm sorry you're just so tight and it's been so long," Gajeel tried to appologise . "It's fine Gajeel," Levy was used to guys cumming quite quickly before she got the chance to cum herself.

She sighed and went to get up but was stopped by Gajeel grabbing her by the wrist, " where are you going?" He asked which stunned Levy. "Well you finished so I was gonna clean up and call for the pizza." She tried to smile the disappointment away but it wasn't quite working. "Oh I'm not done I'm just getting started. It's your turn to cum now." He grinned sexily pulling her down and climbing back on top of her. Levy squeaked in surprise and excitement. Gajeel began to trail his way down her body kissing and nibbling at sensitive areas. He admired her b cup breast suckling each one making sure they were equally tended to before continuing to his goal. Once he was hovering above her warm opening he began to taste her, cleaning his own mess he'd made. Once she was cleaned up he slipped a finger inside her slowly even after his large cock had been inside her she was still tight around the index finger. He started slowly moving his finger before adding another and beginning to move faster. Each movement once again being welcomed with moans of pleasure from Levy. Gajeel's thumb found its way to her clit were it started to circle the smollen sensitive nub as his two fingers continued to move in and out of her tight wetness. "Oh Gajeel" Levy moaned no man had ever gotten her this close to cumming before. "Gihi" gajeel laughed before removing his thumb and replacing it with his tounge once again circling the swollen nub. Levy continued to moan with each movement as she felt her insides build with the urge to cum. Gajeel had found the sweet spot and pushed her over the edge causing a gush of fluids into his face as she came with a squirt screaming his name.

Once Levy was down from her high she looked down at the man who had given her so much pleasure to find he had turned into iron. "I-I'm so sorry," she exclaimed turning red and looking away from him, assuming he was angry with her for squirting in his face. Even she didn't know she could cum like that, atleast not that much. "What are you appologising for Shrimp?" He said in a husky voice. She looked at him in surprise he was still solid iron but it was beginning to soften into his normal self he had a dark grin on his face. "That was so hot i lost control of myself for a second," he said bringing himself back down to her. He rested his forehead against hers allowing himself to relax there while the iron went away. Levy looked up at Gajeel's eyes as he looked into hers.

His dark grin got even bigger before he asked, "could you go again?" "Gihi," this time the laugh came from Levy as she wrote out push using her pointer finger. Before Gajeel noticed what she was doing he pushed on to his back and Levy was on top straddling him, possitioning her self over his large cock. As Levy lowered herself onto his member he grunted surprised at her boldness and grateful for herwarmth that enveloped his cock. Once she was filled she began to move her hips in a circular motion before lifting herself up and pushing back down quickly starting her rythem.Gajeel watched her admiring her body as she rode him with power and vigor enjoying the feeling of her tightness groping his cock and every moan and wimper that came with it. Each moan was accompanied by gruff grunt and pants of his own. She began to lose pace as she felt the pooling feeling of her release coming near. Gajeel noticed and feeling his own release coming he brought his knees up to thrust himself into her getting into the same rythem she'd had with more power. "Oh Gajeel!" Levy moaned nearly yelling. "Cum for me again Shrimp!" Gajeel growled thrusting himself into her harder. Levy lean back letting out a loud moan as she came gushing her fluids up his body. As she came Gajeel felt her walls pulse around him pushing him to his edge. "L-Levy," he roared as he came deep inside her. With that Levy fell to lay next to him. Once he'd come down from his high sat up and looked at the tired woman beside him "Happy now, Shrimp?" He said grinning and reaching for a towel that was near by to dry himself. A small nod was all the response he could get before she fell asleep completely pleased. "Gihi," he laughed proud of himself. Suddenly he noticed a sent he hadn't noticed due to his preoccupied nature with his Shrimp. "Gihi I wonder how much he heard," Gajeel thought to himself


	3. 3

A few minutes ago.

"I'm back," Lily said opening the door and walking in. Moans and grunts could be heard coming from Gajeel's room. Lily blushed a bit walking into the kitchen. "Gajeel's got a girl over." He sighs "He hasn't done something like this since Levy moved in. I hope she wasn't here when this started. Gajeel doesn't really care about anyone hearing when he's got a girl over. I wonder where Levy is." Thought Lily. He notices the clothes in the pile in the kitchen. "Ugh don't tell he started in here! now im going to have to disinfect the counters." Lily reached for the clothes first picking up Gajeel's shirt then goes to reach for the dress. Then he notices. "I-is this Lev-" suddenly "OH Gajeel!" Comes from the room followed by "Cum for me again Shrimp!" Lily froze standing there in the kitchen sweat drops down the side of his face that is now so red you can't even see his normal color. He stood there a few more moments hearing his friends finish, Levy with a loud moan and Gajeel roaring her name. "I'm glad you two are finally together but.. I wish I hadn't heard it," he said grabbing a kiwi juice from the fridge and heading to his room still as red as Erza's hair.


End file.
